


Kazuichi’s Adventures in Giving Brith

by Hatsunoid



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, YES THIS IS A JOKE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsunoid/pseuds/Hatsunoid
Summary: A very serious story about Souda giving birth
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	Kazuichi’s Adventures in Giving Brith

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kazuichi’s ten babies](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kazuichi%E2%80%99s+ten+babies).



Kazuichi Souda hated being pregnant. His stomach was swollen like a tick on a summer’s day. This wasn’t just any normal pregnancy, however. He was pregnant with ten babies. That’s right. Ten. Diez. 5+5. But who did this? Who inflated him with seed? It was none other than Gundham Tanaka. 

The air was stiff and humid. It was sweltering with heat inside the academy (Hope’s Peak Academy if you were unaware). Souda was having trouble carrying himself and his bloated stomach around the school. The others urged him to stay home and watch Property Brothers, but he refused. He didn’t wanna act different now that he was a human incubator. Besides, he had to get used to doing things the hard way since he and Gundham would be raising ten children. 

But, then it happened. During the slavery unit his water broke, covering the other students in his sticky fluid. “Holy shit! We need to get you to Mikan!” Mahiru cried, upset that she was covered in Kazuichi’s birthing juices. 

“My sweetest demon prince of Nazareth, king of Hell, Best Buy, and anarchy are you alright?!” Cried Gundham going to comfort his mate. 

“HngggGGAH~! I’M GIVING BIRTHHH~!!” Was all Kazuichi could say as baby juice erupted from him like a broken faucet. This was bad. No Bueno. Yokunai. 

They rushed him to Mikan’s at mach speeds, breaking the sound barrier. (There are no hospitals or doctors or even a real school nurse in the Danganronpa Universe. Just Mikan. If you were unaware). Kazuichi was put to rest on the couch and given a fnaf pillow pet to squeeze and dull the pain. His hole was stretched to the size of a manhole. The babies were being pushed out like cannon balls on a pirate’s ship. 

After 36 hours all the babies were safely delivered. They were all given matching my little pony socks to show they were all bronnies just like their dads. 

“Wow!! These juicy little babies look delectable!! It’s filling me with hope!!” Said Nagito Komaeda. The entire 77th class who all watched Kazuichi give birth just sighed. The laugh track played. Foxy the Pirate was there. You were there.

**Author's Note:**

> Foxy


End file.
